My Dear
by by-the-sacred-traveler
Summary: An unfortunate coincidence leads to Chat Noir and Ladybug revealing their secrets to each other; how will things go from here? /Warning: extreme fluff!
1. Dearest Kitty

"Pound it!"

The akuma victim returned to normal, looking up at me in confusion.

"Don't worry, everything is fine now," I put a hand on his shoulder and smile, only to be interrupted by my earrings giving me a final warning that I'm about to transform. "Chat noir, we have to go!"

"Until next time, M'lady," Chat Noir gave his trademark bow and flung himself away, while I went back towards the school.

An akuma during class, _again._ It was pretty close to the school, with one of the janitors being the akuma victim this time. I wonder how Chat Noir got to the scene so quickly…

I quickly opened the door of a utility closet in a secluded hallway. As soon as I looked inside, I was met with the eyes of Chat Noir himself.

"L-Ladybug! I—," his transformation began to drop right in front of me, his bright green eyes staring at me in horror. I was staring into the eyes of Adrien Agreste himself. The super-awesome-and-amazing love of my life. I couldn't help but stare. Was Adrien Chat Noir? Adrien is Chat Noir. I just saw it, with my own two eyes, right in front of me. Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste—

"Ladybug, your earrings!" Adrien pulled me into the small closet with him and shut the door, keeping me from transforming out in the open. I felt my suit dematerialize from my body while I held eye contact with the boy in front of me. Who was Adrien. Who was Chat Noir. Who was Adrien. Who was—

"Marinette?" Adrien gawked in disbelief as a pink blush touched his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help but look, I promise this will stay between you and me…" he trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

In my mind I was at a loss for words, but my mouth began to move on its own, "i-it's okay, there's nothing you could've done," I feel my face grow hot as he draws his closer to me, "w-we, should go to kiss I-I mean class, y'know, because school and stuff, because Chat Noir is in my class, a-and is you, who is Adrien, who i-is in m-my class—," Adrien pulled my face to his and placed his lips on mine ever so gently, and only for a moment, my nervousness melted away under his touch. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was the best few seconds of my life.

"I'm glad it was you, Marinette. And here I thought I had a crush on two different girls this whole time," Adrien sighed and placed his forehead against my shoulder and clutched my arms for stability. "M-My legs feel all wobbly, I think I'm falling for you, M'lady," I could feel breathing become uneven as we both stood in silence, processing what we just got ourselves into. I placed my hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

"And here I thought having feelings for you and Chat Noir would end poorly for me," I giggled. What a silly situation fate has put us in. "Maybe, deep down, we both knew, kitty." Adrien blushed at my words. It felt so weird calling Adrien kitty, but now everything makes sense. The whole picture has become clear, how have I been so blind this whole time?

"You have to get back to class Marinette, everyone is going to wonder where you are!" Tikki's voice brought me back to reality; I was at school and _missing class. Again._ I let go of Adrien and opened the door, peeking into the hallway.

"No one is here, let's go!" I quickly pulled him out of the closet and towards our classroom.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day, not that I was really paying attention in class anyway. Instead I was _freaking out_ that that Adrien-goddamn-Agreste was my trusted super partner, who I was trying to get over my recently realized feelings for. This just made everything worse. How am I supposed to fight akumas if I could oogle Adrien in a skin tight leather suit? Oh god, I've always shrugged off his flirts like nothing, not knowing that the love of my life was under that mask. _Ugh._

I packed up my bag and walked towards the door, until I noticed Adrien, staring at me, _blushing._ That's cute.

"Hey, uh, we have a lot to talk about, don't we?" I chuckled, "if you have time today, would you like to come over to my place for a while?"

I think I broke him. I don't think he was ready to be alone with me again. There was so much I wanted to talk about though, and sooner is better than later.

"Oh, uh sure M'la-arinette," he blushed at his stutter and looked around to see if anyone noticed. "May I walk with you?"

He's having a harder time getting his sentences out than normal, it seems. It made me want to bring some of that Chat Noir trademark flirtatiousness out a little more to his Adrien side. I have love for both sides of him, and I'm glad to have learned more about Chat than I thought I would ever know.

"Of course," my ears grew hot as I watched Alya smirking at me behind Adrien, intently watching the whole thing and giving me a thumbs up. I left the classroom with Adrien close behind me.

The walk home was awkward. Neither of us said much, afraid of being overheard by passerby. I'd occasionally glance over at him, only to be met with his gaze as well, making us both look away awkwardly. When we reached the bakery it was like a sweet release.

"Maman, Papa, I'm home," I saw their eyes widen as Adrien entered the bakery behind me. "Adrien and I are going to work on homework upstairs, If that's okay?"

"Of course, dear. Here, take these up with you," Papa gave me a plate with assorted pastries; cookies, croissants, among other things.

"Thanks, Papa," I kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs, closing the hatch behind me.

Tikki had no problem taking one of the cookies off the tray before I could even sit down.

"It's about damn time this happened," said the voice from Adrien's shirt. A black cat kwami revealed himself and headed straight to the platter. "You got any cheese, Ladybug?"

"Uh, no?" I looked over to Adrien, "is this your kwami?"

"That's Plagg," he explained, "he'll eat just about anything, but her prefers camembert cheese for some reason."

"Hah! 'For some reason' he says! Camembert is only the best of cheeses!" Plagg grabbed a croissant and sat next to Tikki on the desk. "Oh, don't let me distract you though; it looks like you two have some talking to do."

I blushed and glanced over at Adrien, who stiffly sat down on my chaise, equally as embarrassed. I sat next to him and placed my hand over his. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course it's okay, it's better than okay!" Adrien put his other hand over mine and squeezed, "it's just, I never expected it t-to be you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, unable to stop fidgeting. "And now that I know, It's just so obvious. Everything seems…"

"Clear?" I added. I giggled and leaned back on the chaise. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I felt bad for not telling him after he took me, Marinette me, that is, to see the beautiful setup he had put up for Ladybug.

"It's funny to think about all the times we have interacted with each other without knowing, as our civilian selves that is," Adrien leaned back with me, pressing our shoulders together. "And there's no need to apologize, though it feels like we were just delaying the inevitable. There were so many times we were so close…" Adrien sighed again and rolled his head to look over at me, "...to figuring it out." The look on his face was so…tantalizing. He had that Chat Noir smirk with an intense desire in his eyes, and it was a desire for me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Y-yeah, I'm glad you're not disappointed," I looked away. I couldn't handle those eyes for too long.

"What do you mean?" his voice grew soft and worried.

"Well, y'know, because super cool ladybug turned out to be… _me_ ," this wasn't at all what I wanted to talk about, but the word vomit just kept coming. "I'm not exactly superhero material." Tears welled up in my eyes as I focused on the screensaver on my monitor.

"Marinette," Adrien gently pulled my face to look at him. "I never, _ever_ thought I would be disappointed when I saw you. All I ever thought was how happy I'd be when I could see you when there wasn't danger, and I could just…" he lifted my hand to his mouth and pressed his lips against it, making me melt. "…kiss you properly."

"K-kiss? Aha, well, i-if you want." What. _What._ Why did I say that? Of course he wants to! _I_ want to! Why is it even a question?

Adrien chuckled and pulled my face closer to his. I studied his expression, his cheeks were red and his bright emerald eyes haven't stopped looking at me this whole time. "I do want to, Bugaboo. But only if," his thumb trailed over my bottom lip, "you'll let me."

My heart melted. Chat or Adrien, he was stuck with me either way, and he loved it. I sighed and placed my hand on his neck and pulled him to me, giving him the most passionate kiss I could muster. His kisses became more heated and hungry for more. All of those flirts he would throw at me weren't hollow, after all. He was really just crying out for my attention, a cry I was ignoring. It just made me feel worse about it all; I was never even giving him a chance.

"Adrien, I—," my phone went off in my pocket, it was Alya calling. I sighed and picked it up.

"H-hello?"

"Marinette! I saw that stunt you pulled with Adrien! Is he there? You better give me all the details!" I could hear Nino in the background laughing at Alya.

"Yes Alya! He _is_ here so I have to call you _later,_ " I huffed.

"Oh shit Marinette _please_ tell me what's happening!" She was way too excited.

"Goodbye Alya," I hung up before she could get another word in.

"Alya huh?" Adrien asked. He scooted himself closer to me and put his arm onto the back of the chaise.

"Yeah, she was being nosy," I sighed. She was a great wingman, but sometimes she was a bit too much for me to handle.

"May I ask you something?" he said as he twirled a few strands of my hair between his fingers, making my heart flutter.

"Of course, kitty. You don't even have to ask." His face grew red from my answer. He looked away and covered his face with his free hand.

"Well first, you have to stop calling me that," he peeked over his hand at me.

"Calling you what? Kitty? But I always call you that," I said. Why would he want me to stop calling him that? Did he not like it?

"Y-yes _that,"_ he covered his face with both hands this time. "Now that I know it's you, I-I can't," his breathing became uneven, _"handle_ it. It's too much."

I was still confused. "What do you mean, 'too much?'"

He turned his whole body away from me, and the tips of his ears were tomato red.

"I…It makes me want to kiss you, like a lot." He ran a hand nervously through his hair, trying to find the right words. "But in more of a…Push you on the bed way."

Oh. _Oh._ I blushed at the thought of Chat Noir pushing me into the bed, dragging his hands across my—no no no, not now, _dirty thoughts._ It was my turn to cover my face in embarrassment. I didn't have a proper response to that, it totally caught me off guard. I peeked over at him through my fingers; he was nervously bouncing his knee, covering his mouth with one hand, and trying to steady his jitter with the other. He was…flustered? How cute.

Instead of cowering away, I took this as a challenge. I want to see more of this new side of him. He was so vulnerable, which never shown through his Chat Noir flirtatiousness _or_ his reserved and lovely Adrien side. I was his weakness.

"Is Chat Noir flustered?" I said. I smirked at the notion, that Chat Noir, could get flustered.

"You're one to talk, M'lady, as your cheeks are looking a bit _rosy_ ," his attention was directed to the rose Chat Noir gave me the day he planned a surprise for me. "Oh god, I can't believe I went to _Ladybug_ after Ladybug stood me up. How, _cat-_ astrophic _._ " He theatrically let out a sigh and fell back onto the chaise.

I giggled. Even though that night was a little grim itself, I had fond memories of Chat dropping by to make me feel better. It brought me back to my train of thought before Alya called. "About that, I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance. As Chat Noir, that is. I guess I never realized that you were serious about your feelings for me," I sighed.

"It's in the past, M'lady. You are here in front of me now, and that's what matters. Ah, which reminds me," he placed a hand on my cheek and gently rubbed with his thumb, "I remember you mentioning some other boy…" his expression turned troubled.

"You mean, you don't know?" I blushed. "I-I thought I was being pretty obvious." I looked over at Tikki who was keeping herself busy by tossing a stress ball back and forth with Plagg.

"Well, I'll be honest, I've tried figuring out who it was you liked but came up with nothing. Marinette you, that is. I knew I could never guess Ladybug's lovebug," he pulled his hand away and sighed. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew he was a bit blind but not downright _oblivious._ The more I thought about it, the more I couldn't stop laughing. This whole thing was stupid.

"Adrien," I finally muster, "it was you this whole time, silly! I had a crush on you!" I booped his nose with my finger, flashing him one of my brightest smiles. He looked back at me wide-eyed, in shock.

"M-me? _Me?_ I had no idea! Oh wow, Ladybug had a crush on me! Adrien me!" he started to shake his leg again and furrowed his brow in thought.

"Careful Adrien, you might hurt yourself," I giggled.

"This is ridiculous, Marinette," he said, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yes it is, dear," wait. _What._ Did I just call him dear?

"Awwe, you called me _dear!_ Does this mean we're official?" he flashed me one of Chat Noir's mischievous grins. "This is going so fast; I feel like a deer caught in headlights!" his hands fiddled with the collar of my shirt. "Though I should ask you," Adrien stood up, walked in front of me, and leaned very closely to my face, placing a hand on the back of the chaise for support, "Marinette, bugaboo, will you be my lovebug?" He leaned close, brushing his lips against mine ever so gently.

Ugh, there's that Chat confidence again, my weakness. I swallowed hard, and my words became lost as I placed my hands around Adrien's neck and pulled him into a kiss. My dear kitty was right in front of me, with no mask; no façade to hide behind.

"Of course, kitty," I giggled.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, moving his hands to mine; entwining our fingers. "Choose your words wisely, M'lady, you're treading some dangerous territory." He lightly grazed his teeth against my soft skin, making me gasp. He gave me a soft kiss, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. I heard footsteps leading towards my room. Adrien swiftly sat down in my desk chair, picking up my notebook and pencil.

"Knock knock, Marinette, dinner is almost ready. Adrien, will you be joining us?" Papa popped his head through the hatch, eyeing us both quizzically.

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Dupain, but I must be getting home. My father will be expecting me." Adrien put back down the notebook and winked at me, making me blush.

"Alright, it was nice to see you Adrien. It'll be waiting for you for when you're ready, Marinette." Papa came up and took the empty platter from my desk and headed back downstairs.

I sighed and stood up from the chaise. Adrien followed suit and headed over to his bag, obviously untouched since he got here.

"C'mon Plagg. Time to go," Adrien opened his shirt and Plagg settled into the inside pocket.

I walked him out to the front of the bakery, "so, I'll see you later?"

"Of course, bugaboo. Now that I know who you are I won't be able to stay away," he lifted the back of my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles ever so softly. He waved as his bodyguard pulled the car up in front of the bakery.


	2. Moonlight

"What a day, Tikki. Who would've thought Adrien was Chat Noir?" I sat in my desk chair, gingerly brushing my hair.

"Am I the only one who thought it was obvious?" Tikki sighed, fluffing the tiny pillow in the bed I made her.

"You knew this whole time? And you didn't tell me?" I made puppy dog eyes at her, only half joking.

"Not the _whole_ time, just most of it," she pulled her blanket out of my desk drawer. "And besides Marinette, finding out this way made it much more special!"

She was right, of course. She's always right. I'm still baffled at it all; I was so blind, I ignored the signs in front of me. Adrien would always come into class with bruises in the same places Chat Noir got hit in battle, using lame excuses to stop Nino's questioning. I moved to my bed and sat with my knees raised and sketchbook in my lap. I knew I wasn't going to sleep too well tonight, but at the very least I could probably get some sketching exercises in. I looked over at Tikki snugly tucked into her bed, curled up like a cat. I moved my pencil on the paper, roughing out my sketch with the basic shapes I saw.

Just as I was getting more into it, I heard a light thud on my balcony. My heart jumped, knowing all too well who it was. A gentle knock came from the hatch, and Chat's voice just barely reached my ears. "Are you awake, purrincess?"

I opened my hatch and looked up to see Chat kneeling down, resting his face in his hand. It was dark, but in the moonlight I made out his lose golden hair and a smile on his face.

"You weren't kidding when you said you wouldn't stay away," I giggled.

"Do you mind if I stay a while? My room was getting a little stuffy," Chat looked at the moon in thought.

"Of course, I don't feel like sleeping anyway. Would you like to come in?" I left the hatch open for him to come through. He happily dropped down and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I've missed you, bugaboo," he whimpered, tugging on my hand.

"Chat, it's only been, what? A few hours?" I softly brushed his cheek with my hand. Something seems a little off, and I'm not sure if I should bring it up. He doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk about it, so I'll let it go and give into his wishes.

He saw the sketchbook on my bed and laid down next to it. "Were you working on something?" his words were so casual and yet so caring. It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling to have someone take interest in the little things. I sat next to him and picked up my sketchbook.

"Nothing interesting, really," I opened it up to the page I was just working on, a simple sketch of a sleeping Tikki. He sat up a little and rested his head on my shoulder. The moonlight shined off of Chat's suit, outlining his toned figure; I wonder if he would let me sketch him one day. I blushed when I caught myself staring at him, thankfully I don't think he noticed.

I continued my sketch as he silently watched my pencil hit the paper. His ear would occasionally tickle my cheek as he watched me add more detail. I heard his breathing slowly steady; he was actually asleep. _In his suit._

"Chat," I whispered. No response. I poked his face with my pencil. His nose twitched and he lazily opened his eyes to look at me.

"You're still in your suit," I giggled. "I don't mind if you stay the night, but make sure you're gone before my parents find out."

He sat up a little and mumbled, his suit disappearing and Plagg letting out an exasperated _"finally"_ before curling up with Tikki. I felt the warmth of his skin against mine. _Wait. Skin?_ I glanced over at him, _shirtless,_ with only his _pajama pants on. In my bed._ I felt heat furiously rise to my face finally coming to terms with what is happening. A half-naked Adrien falling asleep _in my bed._ What was I _thinking._ I let out a small squeak in surprise. Adrien looked up at me, then down, then back at me. He blushed too.

"I-I'm sorry, Marinette, I didn't put my shirt on before transforming…" he sat up and fiddled his thumbs in his lap.

"It's o-okay," I put my sketchbook on the floor next to my bed, "i-it's not that I mind, really…" The moonlight only got stronger as the night went on, revealing Adrien a little more to me. His chest was covered in small, almost unnoticeable scars. They were probably all from defending me, shielding me from danger because I was the one who had to set things right in the end. I couldn't help but trace the biggest scar with my finger. It started at his collarbone and diagonally trailed down to his hip. It was almost invisible, but it was as if I was meant to see this. Adrien giggled.

"Marinette, that tickles," he chuckled. What. _Oh. What was I doing that for? Marinette WHY._ My ears grew hot as I quickly retracted my hand from his soft skin.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I stuttered. I actively avoided eye contact, too embarrassed to even look at him.

"Mari," he took my hand in his, "you can look. And touch," he placed my hand on his chest, "i-if you want. I don't mind." I looked back at his face, which was red (probably like mine), and glancing back at me, albeit sheepishly.

I blushed as I took another look, trying to count the scars. One, two, three…I traced each one gently with my fingers, starting at his shoulders and moving my way down. He leaned back, occasionally giggling when I hit a sweet spot.

"Are these all from fighting akumas?" I asked. I felt guilty, knowing for a fact they were.

"Most of them are," he watched my hand trace over another scar, "I kind of like them, though. They remind me that I'm alive," he sighed. Adrien looked back up at the moon through my window, losing himself in thought again. I traced the last scar with my fingers.

"Twenty-three," I whispered. That many scars, on his chest alone. Many were small, but a few were rather long and rough. I wonder how long it took to finally heal?

His eyes met with mine once more. "I know what you're thinking, Marinette. And don't think that way," he entwined his fingers with mine.

"But you get hurt so much, for my sake, and I come out with nothing," I could feel a lump form in my throat.

"I do it for many reasons. The biggest one being you are the only one who can purify an akuma. But…" he sighed and once again glanced out the window. "I can't stand to see you hurt."

"Adrien…" there was definitely something bothering him, and I couldn't ignore it anymore. "Is there something wrong? You don't seem like yourself today. I'm here to listen if you want to talk about it…" I trailed off, not sure of what else to say. His attention was turned back to me, with a soft expression on his face.

"Tonight was just one of those nights," he placed his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me, "I needed to get out of the house." He pulled me down with him, so I was laying in his arms.

"As long as my kitty is okay, then I don't mind," I giggled. He placed a kiss at the base of my neck and pulled me closer.

"Marinette," he whimpered, "tread carefully." He began to suck on my neck, making my gasp.

"A-Adrien, p-please be careful," it felt so good, but I had to be quiet. Plus, I didn't want a hickey where _everyone could see._

He ignored my words and bit down; not hard, but enough to leave a mark. I started to breathe heavily, enjoying it way too much. Heat rose to my cheeks as I gripped him tighter, trying to keep myself calm.

"Marinette," he whispered.

"Y-yes?" my heart was beating so fast, wondering, _hoping,_ he would take it farther.

"I'm tired," he loosened his grip on my and laid his head on the pillow next to mine, softly running his fingers over the mark he left.

I giggled. "Then sleep," I kissed his forehead and rolled over. Adrien put his arm around my waist and nuzzled into my hair like a cat.

I pulled the covers over both of us and fell asleep soon after.


	3. Best Friend

I rolled over in bed, actively ignoring the sunlight shining in my eyes. What day was it? Oh yeah, Sunday. Thank _God._ I rolled over again, happy I didn't have to get up right away. Then it hit me. I quickly sat up and looked around the room. Adrien was not there; he must've left before I woke up. There was a note placed on the pillow next to me on a light green sticky note, written in black ink.

"My Dearest Lady,

Thank you for letting me stay last night. I slept like a kitten :3 Unfortunately, I had to leave early this morning, so I wasn't able to be there when you wake up. I will have a paws-itively wonderful surprise for you later though :3 Hopefully you aren't busy?

Your kitten,

Chat"

He drew a paw print next to his name, as if the green paper and black ink wasn't enough. And more importantly, he writes like a _dork._ I read the letter again, pondering what this surprise could be. I sat in bed for a few more minutes, taking in the warm rays that came through my window.

"It's almost noon, Marinette!" Tikki flew into my face and disrupted my happy thoughts.

I sighed, reluctantly leaving the comfort of my own bed. I glanced at my phone, which had _many_ missed texts from Alya. This is the moment of truth. I _have_ to tell her now, no denying it. I take a deep breath and dial her number. It only rings twice before she picks up.

" _Mar. i. nette. DETAILS,"_ she sounded hungry for the info, angry almost.

"Aha, hello to you too Alya," I laugh nervously. I feel like this call isn't going to go well.

"I KNOW what I saw. And I saw YOU walk out of school with a nervous blonde boy in tow. _What is going on."_ I could hear a smile spread on her face as she spoke, making me calm down a little.

"W-well, I guess you could say we found some…" I chose my words carefully, "common ground?"

"Nu uh, that isn't gonna do. You're gonna tell me _everything_ and I will bring snacks while you tell me," I heard footsteps on the other side of the call, unsure what to think.

"Alya, I—,"

"I'll be there in fifteen." She hung up.

"Oh Tikki, what have I done to deserve this?" I sighed and slumped back into my desk chair, eyeing my closet for an outfit to wear. I settled on something simple, high rise shorts and my favorite Jagged Stone tank. I finished my morning routine just in time for Alya's frantic footsteps to creep towards my room.

" _YOU,"_ she groaned, "have a LOT of explaining to do." Alya put her bag of snacks on my desk, revealing a big bag of popcorn and an assortment of chip flavors. She pulled out the popcorn bag and ripped it open, watching me intently.

"Well," I took a breath to get think about how much I could tell her. I took another deep breath, avoiding eye contact. "I-I guess he sort of, confessed to me—," I was interrupted by an audible gasp and a finger on my neck.

"A HICKEY?! How far, Marinette?" She stared at me, baffled.

"H-how…What?" What could she mean by that?

"Y'know, did you guys have sex already or just a hot make-out sesh," she smirked at me, fully aware her words would turn my face red.

"Alya! I-it wasn't like that…" I trailed off; I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Alright, sure. Men just like to give visible hickeys _just because._ You're a little too naïve, girl," she sighed and handed me a bag of chips. "I'm assuming it went something like this," she cleared her throat and puffed out her chest. "I love you, Marinette, and I want to make sure everyone knows that." She folded her hands in front of her face and raised the pitch of her voice, "but, Adrien, you're so handsome, and p-p-perfect." She puffed out her chest again, "I must mark you as mine, Marinette, _kiss me…"_ she mockingly puffed out her lips at me and made kissy noises.

"That's not how it went at all, Alya." I drawled. "However, he does do this thing that's kind of strange," I opened the bag of chips and munched on one for a minute to gather my thoughts, "I called him by a nickname, and he got really…Flustered, I guess."

"What was the nickname?" Alya asked with a handful of popcorn.

"Ah, t-that's not important. But his face got really red, and he gave me," I pointed to the mark on my neck, _"this."_ To be honest, I wasn't sure what to make of this weird behavior. I know he said it made him want to kiss me, but why that name in particular? I feel like there is something I'm missing.

"Oh sweet, sweet Marinette, my dear," Alya put a hand on my shoulder, "it's because that nickname turns him on. Just say it to him with your best bedroom eyes and he's putty in your hands."

"Turns…Ta, ta…T-t-t-turns him on?!" _WHAT._ I blushed furiously at the thought.

"Oh yes. He'll probably get all hot n' bothered just hearing it, maybe he has a fetish," she said, trailing off in thought.

I shrieked after hearing that and ran face first into my bed, covering my head with my pillow and shrieking some more. I couldn't bear the thought any longer without my own…hot thoughts taking over. I kicked my feet on the bed to keep myself busy and my mind pure.

Alya laughed. "Careful, Marinette, you almost got chips all over the…" she paused mid-sentence and walked towards me. I lifted the pillow and watched her pick up the note Adrien left me this morning. I gasped and made a grab or it, but Alya was too quick and held it out of my reach, furrowing her brow as she looked it over. She finally caved and let me grab the note, but the damage has been done.

"So," she folded her arms and sat back down in my desk chair, as if she was my mom about to give me a long lecture. "Care to explain?"


	4. Wingman

My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I _can't_ tell her; it was a fluke that Chat Noir found out who I was in the first place. While I was at a complete loss for words; she was sitting there, rather calmly. _Too_ calmly. I feel like no matter what answer I give, I'll receive an earful.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag?" _Shit._ I've been hanging out with Chat too much. Alya's glare only intensified.

"I've got all day, Marinette. I'll stay until you're ready to tell me," she pointed to the note in my hand, "but _you_ don't, I see."

 _Ugh._ Why couldn't he have signed the note Adrien instead? That would have made this so much easier.

"So, uh, Chat Noir stopped by last night—,"

"No _shit,"_ she crossed her legs with a smirk on her face.

I glared at her, feeling a sudden cool sweat on my back. "He, is, uh, grateful to me for letting him get out of t-the rain last night and he—,"

"Marinette. It didn't rain last night." She drummed her fingers on her leg like an impatient mother, awaiting an explanation; keeping the conversation on track to address the elephant in the room.

Alya had herself set on getting the truth out of me; I wracked my brain for a way out, to no avail. It was time to come clean.

"Alright, you got me," I sighed. "I can't hide it any longer from you…"

Alya leaned in closer to me, hang on my every movement.

"I'm dating Chat Noir." Which was true. But saying the words aloud felt so _weird;_ I was still trying to wrap my head around all of it.

"You _can't_ be serious," she began, smiling at me uncontrollably.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but Chat wanted to keep the whole thing…," I was cut off by a light thud on my balcony and the hatch opening. "…under wraps," I mumbled. I hope it's not who I think it is

"Good afternoon, M'lady. Did you get my…" Chat stared at Alya for a good minute, and she stared right back. "Note?" he tried to act calm and nonchalant, unsuccessfully. I wanted to shrivel up and die.

"I, er, uh, Alya, right?" Chat forced a crooked smile, making every party involved feel weird. _Especially_ me. Instead of giving a response, she eyed him up and down suspiciously, rhythmically tapping her foot while she thought things over. A minute passes. Then two. Then five.

The tension was so thick it made it hard to move. I held my breath until Alya finally spoke up, using her journalism skills to come to a conclusion that shocked us both.

"I was RIGHT. Adrien _is_ Chat Noir," she smiled furiously at us both.

"W-wait, no, Alya, no one can know it's me," Chat said, clearly losing his cool. He moved closer to her and nervously put a hand on her shoulder. If I wasn't so scared of Alya killing me for not telling her, I would've grabbed some popcorn and watched everything unfold, _silently._ But then she looked over at me.

"You don't seem as worried as I thought you'd be," she picked up her phone from the desk and dialed a number. "Don't worry Adrien, I won't tell a soul." The person she was calling picked up the phone; I tried to make out the voice but it was barely audible.

"Yeah, hey babe. Got any plans today? No? Great. How about a double date with Marinette and Adrien? _Right?_ I've been waiting _forever._ Time for step two. No, of the other plan. _No,_ the _other_ one…" Chat and I exchanged worried glances while Alya chatted with Nino, making our day's plans for us. She finished her quick phone call and turned to us both.

"Ooookay," Alya cooed, "cancel whatever plans you made today because I just made some for you! Nino and I have this covered, don't worry." She winked at Chat, making him cough nervously. Something tells me I have one hell of a day ahead of me. "In the meantime…" she pushed Chat back towards the balcony hatch, effectively kicking him out of my room, "I will text you where to meet us, loverboy. And come as you, not your alter-ego, preferably."

Chat tried to protest but Alya wasn't having it. He sheepishly waved and closed the hatch behind him. "Alright girl, this will be your first date with Adrien, so I'm gonna help you make it one _hell_ of a date," she smiled and started to rummage through my closet, "though I _wish_ you guys would've gotten dinner first before he started mackin' on your neck."

I blushed and covered the hickey with my hand. "What are you looking for, Alya?"

"Just taking inventory," she whipped various tops and bottoms onto the bed before looking over my collection of dresses. "So, Marinette," she picked one and held it up to me, "how long have you known Adrien is Chat Noir? Do you think he knows who _Ladybug_ is?" She smirked at me over the hanger.

"I haven't known long at all," I answered honestly. I only found out _yesterday_. Oh god, are we moving too fast? Maybe I should cancel this whole date thing just in case we—

"And what about _Ladybug?"_ Alya kept putting pressure on that word; I guess it would only make sense for her to ask that question, I would be more worried if she didn't. Even still, my ears grew hot as I tried to weasel my way out of the question.

"N-not sure," I stutter, "but _if_ he knows, then Ladybug probably has sworn him to secrecy and wouldn't tell a soul," I crossed my arms and put a thoughtful look on my face, hoping the answer would satisfy her.

"It's interesting," she glanced down at another dress and held it up to me as she thought aloud. "Not even a week ago Chat Noir was head over heels for _Ladybug_ , and all of the sudden you two are an item. I wonder what changed his mind?" She glanced over at me casually.

"Ah, w-well we haven't really talked about Ladybug. Maybe it was all an act? Y'know, because it makes for a better superhero public image." That was a big fat lie; I internally rolled my eyes at myself with that one. I started to sort the clothes thrown on my bed, pretending to examine each piece to keep myself busy and avoid Alya's intense gaze.

"I guess it could be, but with the way he looks at her I'm not too sure." She pulled out her phone and went to the Ladyblog main page. "This was taken last week after Ladybug and him went ham on an akuma," she showed me a picture of Chat and I sitting among the rafters of the Effiel Tower. I was mid laugh (what an awful picture of me) while Chat was watching me with the most earnest and loving smile on his face. I felt more red spread across my cheeks.

"That's not a very good picture of Ladybug," I said flatly, totally avoiding the topic at hand.

"Not the point and you _know_ it. Look girl," Alya placed a hand on my shoulder, "just be careful, okay? I don't want your feelings to get hurt, or worse, like getting beaten up by Ladybug, for instance."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful Alya. Besides," I held up a black tank with a green paw print I embroidered on the other day, "I think I could take Ladybug any day."

Alya scoffed. "I'd like to see tiny Marinette take on the greatest superhero in Paris," she laughed.

"What do you think of this?" I held up the tank with a pair of green high rise shorts. "Where are we going, anyway?" I sure hoped a tank and shorts were appropriate for, wherever we are going. I really don't feel like going anywhere fancy.

"I think that outfit will make that kitty _purr,"_ she put a hand on her chin in thought. "Don't worry about it, I have it covered. It'll be a surprise for both of you!" she smiled. "And maybe do your hair a little different," she stepped behind me and undid my pigtails. "Perhaps an updo?" Alya used one of the hair ties to put my hair in a bun on the top of my head. It was better to let her do as she pleased at this point, plus I don't mind being fussed over every once in a while. I let her poke and prod my hair while I sat patiently in my chair.

"Oh and Marinette?" she piped up.

"Yes?" What _now._

"Make sure to wear something cute underneath," she winked at me, watching my face turn tomato red.

"I doubt he will see it," I mumbled. What was the point if no one was going to see it?

"I was saying that because it will give you a nice confidence booster, but I don't think Adrien would…," she firmly placed her hands on my shoulders, "…object."

My heart skipped a beat at Ayla's last statement. "Anyways," she drawled, "I have to go back home and get ready myself. I'll swing back around 6 to pick you up, so be _ready,"_ again, placing emphasis on a word that makes me worried. We said our quick goodbyes, then I turned my attention to my hair in the mirror. It was simple but effective; Alya put plenty of bobby pins to hold it in place.

"I think it's cute!" Tikki said, sitting on my shoulder.

"Well, it's different at least. I'm so nervous, Tikki," I sighed and slumped my head in my hands. "What if it goes poorly?"

"You said that about being Ladybug, too," Tikki said cheerfully, "you might fumble here or there, but in the end things will work out!"

"Yeah but this isn't fighting super villians," I said, "it's…it's… DATING!" I made a gagging sound for dramatic affect. The nerves built up in my stomach, making me lose my appetite as I eyed the snacks Alya left behind.

"And…that's, worse?" she asked, confused.

"YES!"

"Don't worry, Marinette. Just be yourself!" Tikki sat herself on my desk, making a mental note of the untouched food in front of her.

"Which one?" I sighed. Even though I couldn't exactly flip a switch on my personality willingly; it just _happens._

"They are one in the same," Tikki caved and picked up a chip from the open bag, "just let things happen naturally."

The was right. _Again._ Who knows? Maybe the more time I spend with Adrien, the more my Ladybug confidence will bleed into my Marinette side.

I glanced at the clock; I had four hours to mull things over in my head before the stress would kill me. To bide my time, I turned on UMS III and took out my frustration on the poor souls who matched against me.


End file.
